This invention relates to an improved glove and more particularly relates to a full waterproof glove that an easily be manufactured by sewing or knitting, and provides not only a good feeling when worn, but also excellent workability.
There are three processes known to provide a waterproof property for a glove. For example:
(1) An osmotic method of leather, synthetic leather, fabric, knitting material, etc. or products made of those materials, by water repellant liquid, or a waterproof material, or a coating method on the gloves made of those materials by the water repellant liquid or the waterproof material.
(2) A thermal seal method of inward seams on a waterproof glove of the above waterproof material formed, by sewing up and turning over, together with a tape having excellent thermal adhesive property on the seams.
(3) A piling method by sewing or adhering together with three glove bodies of an intermediate filmy glove having a waterproof or a water permeable property, an outer most glove, and inner most glove.
The glove described in (1) may maintain temporarily the waterproof property of its surface material only because it has been permeated or coated by water repellant or waterproof material. However, the seams allow water to permeate into the glove, and even the waterproof surface material cannot be maintained water tight. Also, after repeated usage of the glove, water permeates from here to there in the glove.
The glove described in (2) is made from a process wherein the seam on a back side of the sewed waterproof glove is finally coated with the excellent thermal adhesive tape by a heat treatment to prevent permeation of the water. However, the process is defective because it needs much effort to manufacture the glove, due to an uneven surface of the seam portion to be created with the thermal adhesive tape and uneven surface of the seam. Thus, during use, there is insufficient water tight portion from which the water permeates out from the coated seam.
The glove according to process (3), has intermediate the filmy glove body between the two glove bodies having the waterproof property or a water permeable property, respectively, and is used widely as a glove for a skier or a rider. However, the manufacturing process is troublesome and difficult because all finger points of the glove must be sewed together triply or must be adhesively joined together with a double-sided adhesive tape so that each glove body does not slip off, respectively, as a result of the triple layer of the glove body. Consequently, the waterproof glove could not always eliminate a feeling of a foreign substance from the intermediate glove body due to its separation from the other gloves there between.
An embodiment of the invention provides a flexible waterproof glove comprising an inner glove body and an outer glove body, which is thermally unified, respectively, through a waterproof resin film on the former, and during use, has no feeling of a foreign substance from the inner glove. The inner and outer gloves are unified together, after insertion of the former into the later, and are respectively flexible, and are made from a base fabric which can be treated by heat, high frequency, or supersonic processing, and the like, and especially the former is adhered outwardly by a waterproof resin film, which can also be adhered to inwardly of the later by the same thermal treatment.
Another embodiment of the invention is a waterproof glove comprising almost the same components and the same materials, but the inner glove body and the outer glove body provides, respectively, a waterproof resin film outside and inside thereof and both are thermally strongly unified. The glove has no feeling of a foreign substance from the inner glove body there between, after the inner glove body is inserted into the outer glove body so that the resin film surfaces face each other.
Still another embodiment is a waterproof glove comprising almost the same components and the same materials as described above but the thumb portion and other body portion is separately made in the same manner hereinbefore. Both portions are adhered together to manufacture a glove that can hold reliably and has excellent workability when in use, due to the free movement of the thumb portion that is adhered with other body portion through the inner glove body.
In another embodiment a flexible waterproof glove is made from almost the same material and the same processes, except that an adhesive agent is used which has a lower melting point and which is coated thoroughly on an outer surface of the inner glove body.